the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
He Might Be Giant
''He Might Be Giant ''is the 21st episode of [[The Future Is Wild (animated series)|the animated series The Future Is Wild]]. Synopsis A tree falls on the Time Flyer, so the crew uses the molecular compressor to make Ethan large enough to move it. Then, Ethan (still a giant) befriends a megasquid. Plot In the Northern Forest of 200 million AD, the crew is collecting pinecones of different trees to extract their DNA and create a hybrid tree which can survive in any environment. Whilst they are doing so, they hear the calls of a pair of hungry (and particularly unintelligent) megasquids who are hunting for food. One of the megasquids eventually wanders close to the Time Flyer, where it accidentally knocks over a tree and pins the ship down. As C.G.'s tractor beam is too weak to lift such a heavy tree, Luis reconfigures the molecular compressor to make Ethan large enough to move it. Twice the height of the Time Flyer, Ethan is easily able to move the tree, but the molecular compressor has ran out of charge, so they have to wait for Ethan to naturally return to his normal size. C.G. tells him to take the pinecones back to where they were picked up, so, with Luis as his guide, he travels back into the forest. There he encounters one of the hungry megasquids - which is now less than half his size - and feeds it with some fruits from the tallest trees. When a storm comes, Ethan (who, as a giant, is a bigger target for lightning) runs back to the ship, followed by the megasquid. Meanwhile, C.G. and Emily search the ship for the hybrid seed, which is lost when the giant Ethan accidentally trips over the wing of the Time Flyer. Squibby quickly finds the seed and uses the growth serum on it, causing it to rapidly grow. C.G. and Emily soon discover this, but can do nothing to move the tree, which soon fills most of the ship. Ethan drops Luis off at the Time Flyer and heads for a nearby valley to escape the storm, but returns to his normal size along the way. He soon encounters the other hungry megasquid, which catches and tries to eat him, but is rescued by the megasquid which he had earlier befriended. Luis manages to shrink the hybrid tree, and the Time Flyer arrives in the valley to pick up Ethan. The megasquid tries to follow but is left behind. Later on, the hybrid tree is succesfully surviving in the Central Desert, where it has been planted. In order to dig it up again, C.G. shrinks it with the molecular compressor, leading Luis to wonder why, when the tree fell on the Time Flyer, they didn't just shrink the tree instead of enlarging Ethan. Cast *Ashley Peters as C.G. *Miranda Jones as Emily *Marc Donato as Ethan *Taylor Abrahamse as Luis *Richard Binsley as Squibbon *Blair Williams as Narrator Appearances Characters *Ethan *Emily *Luis *C.G. *Squibbon Organisms *Squibbon *Megasquid Times & places *200 million AD *Pangaea II *Northern Forest *Central Desert Notes *"He Might Be Giant" is chronologically the 21st episode of The Future Is Wild. Category:Animated series episodes Category:Animated series